Don't Let Go
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Robin and Starfire have a fight and things get out of hand and Robin tells Starfire he hates her, and she flies off in tears. After realizing what he had said and done, he panicks. Can he tell starfire that he loves her before it's too late? R&R! D


Well hello my wonderous readers! I know, I knooow I said I was going to update my other stories first but…. I HAVE CURSED WRITERS BLOCK! So, to push myself back onto my feet a little, I decided to tinker with this songfic idea I had… So… Enjoy!

Jerry: We do not own Teen titans.

Carp: Nor do we own "Don't let go" by Sarah Mclachlan + Bryan Adams.

Jerry: no we do not. Sigh.

Carp: Let the story begin…

* * *

"You're the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"If all humans are like you, then I believe they are all dornafas!"

Robin snarled at the Tamaranian girl.

"That would be insulting if I understood it, alien scumbitch!"

Starfire scoffed.

"At least I know the proper term is 'scumbag' not scumbitch!"

They two kept on throwing insults at each other, fighting over something that was so vague and little that they had forgotten what it was.

"Troq!"

"Man-whore!"

"Slut!"

"Fucker!"

Robin growled, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Stafire, I…"

Starfire glared at him, her eyes glowing with utter rage.

"You what?!"

He slapped her hard and she hit the ground and she looked up at him in shock.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Starfire swallowed as his ragged breathing filled the room. He closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Get out."

"But…"

He turned back and snarled at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Starfire whimpered and flew from the room, tears flowing from her eyes. Robin watched her as she left and then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

"Oh no."

He heard her door slam and lock, and heard her jump onto her bed. He heard her sobs through the walls and he put his head in his hands. It was his entire fault that she was crying. He started this.

"No… No no no…."

He clenched his fist and screamed, swinging around and punched his wall, leaving a large hole, and his fist bruised, but he didn't care. He sat down on the bed, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

"What have I done?" His voice was remorseful and sad and he heard his door automatically close. He peeled off his mask, revealing crystal eyes of river-like blue. He sighed and looked at the moon through the window.

He rested his face on his hand, and then pulled back as he felt water on his hands. He look at his hand, and saw a wet spot, and he touched his face, and could feel the tears pouring from his eyes. He shook his head, hugging his arms around himself and he leaned back onto the bed, and he shook; he hadn't felt so alone since his parents died.

"No… St-Starfire… Oh god… Please… I-I'm so sorry…"

He continued crying and he didn't suppress any sounds he made, and ignored any voices that called out in worry. He had told Starfire he hated her. But he didn't hate her.

He loved her.

* * *

**Star's POV- Star's room.**

I sat on my bed and cried, then stopped for a moment as I heard a bang and I shook my head. Robin had his anger issues. I wiped my tears away; no, I mustn't think of him. He said it. He said he hates me. He said he wanted me gone forever… So… I am going to give him his wish.

I stood and went over to my desk and began writing onto the piece of paper that I had pulled out. I sighed heavily as I began writing the letter.

_Dear Robin,_

_You have told me you wanted me out of your life forever… That is your wish, correct? Well, so shall it be. There are only two choices left for me, only one of which I shall choose. One, is to run back to Tamaran and marry one of my many betrothed… The other is suicide. Yes, I have heard of this suicide. And I know what it is. And I believe that I am going to have to choose suicide; after all, gone forever does mean, gone period. So, I shall be, because it is what you want. You may hate me, but that is just it. I cannot hate you- I love you Robin. I always have and I always will. All of you other titans must be reading this too, so I shall say goodbye, my dear friends. Raven, you are very beautiful and a glorious friend! Do not miss me; for it is better for all of you. Cyborg, oh my friend! You always made me smile and laugh, and you are like an older brother and I hope that you and Bumblebee get married like I always dreamed. Beastboy, you silly goose. You are very funny even though it is a dumb funny. I appreciate that you are always trying to include everyone. Please keep Raven happy. I know how you feel about her. And Robin… Goodbye. All I can say is… You were my best friend. You were a glorious leader. And I fell for you. For that, I am sorry. _

_Best wishes,_

_Starfire._

I turned as I heard banging on the door and I sighed, about to stand and open it, but it was forced open anyway.

"Starfire!"

I felt my face go red as I turned away and began to put the letter into an envelope. I could not face him… Why was he even here?!

"Star please, I want to talk."

I did not answer him, but I could feel the tears begin to fall down my cheeks again. He spun my chair around and I stared into his blue eyes and felt my mouth hanging open as I stared.

They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen…

"Star please talk to me."

His eyes were bloodshot and full of sadness and hurt, and I swallowed at the emotion in them.

"There is nothing to do the talking about."

Robin closed his eyes and sighed and he opened them again and he glanced down, and saw the envelope, and my eyes widened. I tried to put it in my desk but he snatched it from my grasp and ripped it open. I tried to get it back but he pushed me off as he read the letter. I felt my heart being torn to shreds as his jaw dropped open even more each sentence. He finished and he swallowed, tears falling from his eyes again and it tore at my heart to see him cry. The letter fell limply from his hands and he slowly turned to me.

He shook his head as he stared at me, shaking his head quickly. He stepped towards me and I tensed, thinking he would slap me again, but my eyes opened as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and realized he was hugging me, and crying into my shoulder.

My eyes widened at this action and before I could respond he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Starry… Please… You can't be serious about all of that suicide stuff."

I swallowed and looked away and he shook his head and hugged me again.

"No, please, don't go there! Don't ever stoop that low! I didn't mean it Star, I could never mean it…"

I swallowed again, trying to wet my dry mouth.

"Couldn't mean what?"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes again; I felt my insides melt which hurt all the more. I loved him yet he said he hated me.

"I could never mean that I hate you. No one could ever hate you. You're amazing, gorgeous and fun. Star, I don't hate you. I love you. You're my night and day. My earth and sky. My sun and moon. You're everything to me. _**Everything.**_"

I swallowed as tears fell from my eyes. He didn't hate me… He… He… Loved me…

I hugged him tightly and he hugged back, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Oh star… don't ever let me go... I'm sorry… I didn't mean any of it, I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head.

"I wont ever let you go. I don't want to let you go."

He held me tighter as a new song began to play on the radio (there's always gotta be a radio -.-).

(A/N: all words in italics are song lyrics.)

_I can't believe this moment's come… It's so incredible, that we're alone…_

_There's so much to be said and done… It's impossible not to be, overcome…_

Robin pulled back slightly, his arms still around me. He smiled at me and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Starfire… You're gorgeous."

I smiled and blushed lightly.

"And you are the 'sexy', correct?"

He laughed and nodded, smiling at me; his smile was so perfect.

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way… Because we just met, tell me if that's okay…_

_Take this feeling, let it grow… Never let it, never let it go…_

He leaned his forehead onto mine and stared into my eyes and I smiled as I closed my eyes, feeling so safe with him. He began to move to the song, and I found myself following his movements. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me, pulling me closer and we just simply circled there.

_Don't, let, go, you gave me something that I don't believe in, no don't let go…_

_Don't let go, this moment in time, don't let go…_

I felt so calm and relaxed as we swayed back and forth and the scent of him overwhelmed me, and I'm sure I would have fallen to my knees if he had not been holding me up.

_Don't let go of the things that your feelin, no don't let go…_

_Now would you mind if I beard my soul, came right out and said, your beautiful…_

_Cuz' there's something here that I cant explain, I feel that im divin' into drivin rain…_

I smiled as Robin kissed my neck under my ear softly and whispered into my ear, and I shivered as his hot breath trailed down my neck.

"I love you…"

_Get my senses, runnin' wild, and I cant resist your sweet, sweet smile…_

_So take this feeling, let it grow, never let it, never let it go…_

_Don't let go, you gave me something that I don't believe in, don't let go…_

_Don't let go, this moment in time, no don't let go…_

_Don't let go, of the things that you're feeling, no don't let go…_

Robin pulled back and I smiled at him, then our smiles faded as the room became hazier and more distant, and all I could focus on was him…

_I've been waiting all my life, this moment feels so right…_

_The feel of just feels the night, come on, just hold on tight…_

He leaned in and I did as well, and I felt heat go up and down my spine as our lips met. He chewed on my bottom lip softly and I smiled inwardly at how good it felt.

_Don't let go, you gave me something that I don't believe in, don't let go…_

_Don't let go, this moment in time, don't let go.._

_Don't let go, of the things that you're feelin, don't let go…_

_No don't let go…_

_Don't let go.._

_No I won't let… go…_

Robin pulled away and smiled at me, turning to the letter, his smile fading. I shook my head, putting a hand on his cheek and turning his head to face me.

"I'm not ever letting go."

He smiled and hugged me, holding me close and I sighed, knowing that I could stay there forever and be happy; truly happy.

* * *

Ahhh it isn't the best ;x but hey, I tried.

Soooo!!! Tell me what you thinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

=] even if you say 'this is crap' it is still a review 3

Jerry: You are weird.

Carp: This coming from a 2 inch dinosaur.

Jerry: True dat.

-Carp! God bless you all! I love you! Honestly!

Hasta la haahhaa I dive and wall eh Jessey?!?! XD


End file.
